bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants of the Soul: Daini Shukke vs Alex Kurosaki
Encounter captain alex of squad 9 walks up to daini and alex used wind blast after that alex said im the master of wind alex also said that i have six marks on my face it represents the wind beast everytime a mark glows i get power from the wind beast in me.then alex made a tornado sucking up lots of stuff. "Huh....?" He didn't even have time to register the attack on his person. His eyes widened in shock at seeing the sudden tornado appear before. Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he forced himself to stand, trying his best not to get sucked in. Silver hair billowing upwards, he glared at the stranger who had just attempted to end his life. "Well, excuse me for just sittin' here!" He shouted. "Who do you think you are anyway, attackin' me like I just killed your mother?!" i have no momjust a dad and hes stronger than you so who's takling now alex had three marks glow his windblastes power is tripled and all the rest of alexes wind moves are tripled as well.alex used wind blast there would be no way to block it or dodge and daini was damaged. alex used shikai.there was a chain connectind demon windmill shuriken and a blade and alex struck daini with his big shuriken. "....Good grief." It was in that same split second that the sharp end of Daini's sakabato came inches from his neck. In front of him, the afterimage disappeared after the damage had been done to it. "Since you gotta insist on fighting me, then I have no choice." He stated softly from behind Alex. "Rest assured, my blade doesn't kill." alex flashed steped out of there and alex went Bankai wind sourronded hi and the wind is very very very sharp. while alex was in bankai he had 5 marks glow.alex said i had enough of this alex smash Daini with alexes wind with the wind becoming 5 times stronger and there is no way out for daini to get out. A sigh came from behind him once again. "You underestimate my strength...Captain. I don't stand like a doll while you attempt to finish me off." Then, Daini's sakabato struck him hard in the back of the head, and the sudden jar to the brain knocked him into the ground face-first. The figure himself vanished again, leaving the man's sight before he had a chance to react. the one Daini hit was a clone and alex followed Daini and alex said you overested me didnt you but that wasnt even a quart of my power so do you want to fight the wind beats alex vanished after he said come to me when you decided ill be in my bed room. Did he follow? No. He merely sighed, sheathing his blade and staring in confusion at where his opponent had attempted to assault him. Then, he simply turned and sat down, overlooking the Soul Society once more while sighing heavily. "That guy... just put the strange in stranger..." He muttered to himself. alex was in his bed room bored so alex went to Daini and alex said if i awakend the wind beast youd be dead,the wind beast is so strong he wiped out 3 big villages with one blast so you can fight my brother thats stronger older and hes a captai too.His name is michio kurosaki.he will probaly be a great fight for you hes a master at fire and water.daini so long youll have a good time with michio.alex vanished to the top of a building. alex saw hollww alex went away. "Everyone's a captain..." The chaplain mused, not bothering to turn around. "There goes my day of peace..." Pulling himself up, he slung the sheathed blade over his shoulder, the other one still on his waist. alex was talking to michio ,but michio refused to fight.then michio said fine michio went to the fighting grounds ,but Daini was not there.